


Some Things Are Thicker Than Blood

by chriswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Episode: s12e14 The Raid, Gen, Mary Winchester's A+ Parenting, Post-Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriswinchester/pseuds/chriswinchester
Summary: After Dean leaves the room, Mary tries to make Sam see her point of view, once again disregarding the way her actions affect her sons.Sam stands up for himself and his brother.--I truly do suck at summaries, but it's basically just another way the fight with Mary could have gone, if Sam had decided to step in instead of letting Dean do all the talking.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Some Things Are Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the way they handled the fight with Mary was truly amazing, though i despised the fact that they made up with her in the very next episode.  
> That being said, I always wished we got to see more of Sam's thought process and emotions, so this is just my take on them.

“So there’s the door.” Dean had said, before walking out.

Sam had watched him leave, eager to do the exact same thing, needing to get away from his mom before being next to her became too much.

“You should leave.” He said, hoping that would be enough and already picturing the sorry state he’d find his brother in if he didn’t hurry to go after him.

“Sam, please wait.” She pleaded, and though every part of him wanted nothing more than to ignore her, he stopped and turned to look at her.  
“I just… I want you to understand where I’m coming from. I don’t want to leave if we’re not okay.”

He didn’t answer, pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured for her to continue.  
He knew nothing she could say was going to change his mind: working for the brits was a colossal mistake and she’d probably only realize it once it was too late, but he needed to check up on Dean, and humoring her was the fastest way to achieve that.

“Their knowledge, their intel, _their weapons_ … they haven’t had a supernatural related death in decades! I know what they did to you was horrible, and I’m not justifying them, but you have to admit that sounds great. As soon as a monster steps foot on British soil, they take it out-”

“All of them? They just wiped them all out?” He asked, the surprise on his mother’s face reminding of just how little she actually knew about them and the world they lived in.  
Had you asked him ten years ago, he would have been thrilled at the idea of a completely monsters free world; he would have jumped on board with the BMOL’s plan and he would have been damn glad to do so.  
But that was before; before he found out the world wasn’t black and white, and that the shades of grey were the most important part; before Lenore, Madison, Benny, Kate, Garth, Magda – hell, even Crowley and Rowena.  
He knew now what his mom seemed to not understand: not all monsters were evil, and not all of them deserved to die.

“That’s a genocide, mom. Not every single monster out there deserves to die, not everyone deserves to have their own blood turn against them! Hunting ain’t about killing, not entirely. It’s about saving people, and sometimes that includes the ones who aren't humans, too. The American way works just fine, we’re not gonna start taking orders from some accents in a suit because they read a couple books and have fancy toys.” He argued, really close to his limit.

He was tired, and done with that conversation.  
Mary wasn’t going to get it, and he wasn’t expecting her to: she had been raised by Samuel, for God’s sake, how was she ever going to change her mind after growing up with the son a bitch?  
It had taken him a lifetime to understand it, and he wouldn’t have wished what happened to him to happen to his mom as well.  
He didn’t blame her for falling for the Brits’ offer, not really anyway.  
Contrary to Dean, he could see where she was coming from – but that didn’t mean it hurt any less to see his own mother work with the people that had tortured him.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the betrayal was there nonetheless.

“Of course they do!” She shot back, while she widened her eyes and moved her hands, incredulous.  
He threw his arms in the air, officially forfeiting and starting to contemplate the best way to approach his brother.  
Yeah, that’s what he had to be focusing on.  
Dean, who was probably hurting twice as much as him right now.  
Not on the fact that the woman he had spent his whole life dreaming about was asking him to give his torturers a chance.  
 _Definitely not on that.  
_

“Just go.” He tried again.  
“So you’re just going to let me walk out of here? We’re family, Sam!”

And there she went, throwing that word around again, and at that point he was just getting mad.  
That word meant something different to him than it did to her, clearly, and he hated the way she was using it: like it was supposed to make everything she did okay.

Since the day she’d come back, she’d done nothing to earn the right to be part of his family.  
She barely considered him half the time, shying away from him like it was his fault he wasn’t six months old anymore.  
It was different with Dean, because they were two sides of same coin: they liked the same food, the same music, shared that unhealthy obsession with the Impala and most of all, they had real memories of each other.

To Sam, Mary was an ideal. Something that he had been told was great, who he had missed and mourned growing up because that’s what kids do: they miss their mom.  
But he didn’t _know_ her, and the more he got to actually learn who she was, the less he wanted to be around her.  
She might have been his blood, but family was another thing entirely.  
Dean, Cas – they were the only family he had and needed, and Mary was going to have to earn that title.

“You’re blood.” He corrected her, calmly.  
“You’re blood, but that doesn’t make you family. Your friends almost got Cas killed, _and he’s my family_. You betraying us like this, is gonna eat at Dean, _and he was the one that raised me, the only family I had for years_.  
I know you think you’re doing the right thing, Mary, and I know nothing I say is going to change your mind.  
So yeah, I’m gonna leave things like this. Because _I tried_. Since the day you came back, I tried to give you what you needed, whether that was dad’s journal, or space, or a hunt. I tried to make you comfortable because I wanted you to be part of my family so bad.” He stopped for a second, when he felt the knot in his throat getting tighter.

“But I can’t force you and I can’t kid myself anymore. Go, work for the Men Of Letters. When you realize it was a mistake, we’ll be here to fix it. Because that’s what we do. But don’t try to make us feel guilty for cutting you out. Family is about more than blood, and if you had taken five minutes to actually talk to us, you would know.”

She didn't react, and he assumed that’s the end of it. Just as he walked out, he heard his mom whisper:

“I never wanted this for you.”

Ignoring the feeling of being punched in the guts, just as quietly, he said “I know.”

He walked out, took a moment to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and ran a hand through his hair before heading towards Dean’s room.

Because maybe their mom had left them, and maybe they would never be able to fix that relationship and maybe the world was going to go to shit again in a couple days, but right there and then it was the two of them – and that had always been enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta and english isn't my first language, so I'd really appreciate it if y'all let me know of any errors you could find.  
> All constructive criticism is more than welcome, too.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
